Deformable and high velocity bullets are well know and have been in use for many years. For example, a U.S. patent of Schirneker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,616 discloses projectiles of the type used for hunting purposes which have a front part at least partially made of softer material that are spread out on hitting the body of an animal by the action of the point and the concave connecting curve connecting the point to a circumferential shoulder. These parts push the softer material of the front part almost radially outwards so that the softer material has a depth effect spread over a relatively wide radius. This produces the powerful shock effect required for hunting purposes. The softer material in the front part of the projectile may either be broken up into small pieces and forced into the body of the game or held together by a deformable jacket. Since the projectile is not subjected to compression and its tip therefore not inverted, a clean exit out of the body is ensured in spite of the greater radial depth effect due either to direct influence or to pressure waves.
A more recent U.S. patent of Knappworst et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,315 also discloses a deformable bullet. As disclosed, deformable bullets from the prior art vary considerably in terms of the energy that they release in the target medium especially in the human body. Therefore, the invention disclosed provides that a bullet consists of a jacketless bullet body wherein a cavity extends centrally in relation to the longitudinal axis of the bullet in a tapered front part of the bullet body. The cavity consists of a cylindrical part and at least one conical part adjoining the cylindrical part that serves as a pusher that forces the projectile open forming the bullet tip and the pusher consists of a head which seals the opening of the cavity and a shaft which extends into the cavity.
Further a U.S. patent of Emary, U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,502 discloses a rifle cartridge with a bullet having a resilient pointed tip. As disclosed, a firearm cartridge with a bullet includes a body and a nose element. The body has a forward end and an opposed rear end with an intermediate cylindrical portion between the ends. The front end of the body defines a cavity that may have a cylindrical shape. The nose element is formed of a resilient material such as an elastomer, and has a first portion received in the cavity and a pointed second portion extending from the forward end of the body. The bullet may be received in a center fire rifle casing for safe use in a tubular magazine rifle, so that the resilient tip protects against discharge of an adjacent cartridge primer by absorbing energy of recoil or other impulse. The second portion of the tip has a small meplat, and is smoothly contoured with the exterior surface of the front of the bullet, to provide an increased ballistic coefficient.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved deformable high velocity bullet for use in an assault rifle or the like. It is believed that there will be a demand for such bullets because they provide high velocity and at the same time good stopping power because of reduced drag and lighter weight as well as the deformable tip which opens up to increase the impact on a individual or animal. It is also believed that such bullets are of relatively light weight, have an aerodynamic forward and rear portion of the projectile and can be manufactured and sold at a competitive cost.